


Before Dawn

by rubylily



Category: Shuumatsu no Izetta | Izetta: The Last Witch
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: When Bianca is injured while protecting Finé from an assassin, she begins to realize the depths of her feelings for both Finé and Izetta.





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



When Bianca had been young, she'd often imagined herself as a knight, protecting the beautiful princess Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt, and Bianca knew no one stronger than her or Izetta. A year after the war, on the day of anniversary, Finé walked with a parade through the streets of the capital, as her people cheered and she waved to them, and Bianca and the other members of the Royal Guard trailed close behind.

The rebuilding of the capital was nearly completed, and Finé worked tirelessly to heal the country and create assistance for those had lost everything in the war. Izetta and Lotte were also visiting during the celebrations, but because it was best for the world to believe the White Witch had sacrificed her life to end the terror of magic, Izetta had remained at the castle with Lotte and Elvira.

Bianca stole a quick glance at Finé, whose smile was as bright as ever, and her chest ached. After everything they had done for this country and the all of Europe, it wasn't right that Finé and Izetta had to hide their relationship from the world. If only there was something, anything at all, she could do to allow Finé and Izetta to live openly together and give them the fairytale happily ever after they deserved so much…!

A sudden movement caught Bianca's attention, and she focused her gaze. A simply-dressed man, not much older than her, was shoving his way through the crowds to get to the front, and his expression was oddly blank. A glint of silver flashed, and in the blink of an eye he had broken through the barrier separating the public from the parade and was charging straight for Finé.

But Bianca was faster. She pushed Finé out of the way and seized the man's wrists. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen as her hands grew moist, and as her vision darkened, the other members of the Royal Guard were restraining the man, whose hands were covered in blood.

The last thing Bianca saw before everything went black was Finé's tear-soaked face so close to hers.

* * *

Bianca dreamed of stars. Maybe she was flying through an unfamiliar night sky, or maybe she was just floating. She couldn't be certain. There was a dull ache in her side, but it didn't really hurt anymore.

The scent of blood filled her nose, and she raised her bloodstained hands to try to reach two young women in the distance, but as a glass sun began to rise above the horizon, she could no longer see them.

When she awoke, she was greeted by a pair of familiar red eyes. "Lady… Izetta?" she forced out.

Izetta smiled, and behind her were the white walls of a hospital room. "You're awake finally. I'm so glad!"

Bianca sat up, and as pain shot through her bandaged abdomen, she remembered everything. "Lady Finé!" she exclaimed. "Is she-?"

"She's fine," Izetta said as she laid her hands over Bianca's. "You saved her."

"But the assassin-!"

"He's been captured, and I was told the Royal Guard will question him soon." Izetta's smile softened. "So you don't have anything to worry about."

Bianca let out a heavy sigh, although she didn't know if it was one of relief or of worry. "I see…" was all she could say.

Izetta folded her hands in her lap. "When I heard you were injured protecting Finé, I had Lotte rush me here as soon as possible. Finé is with the other Royal Guards, discussing the attack, but she'll be happy too when she sees you're finally awake."

"But Izetta, you're supposed to be in hiding." Bianca frowned. "The whole world thinks you perished in the war. If someone outside our trusted circle sees you, you'll be in danger."

Izetta smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, Lotte and I were careful."

Bianca sighed again, and she stared at Izetta; there were dark circles under Izetta's eyes, she noticed. "How long was I out for?"

"About a day," Izetta answered in a quiet voice.

Her fingers balling into fists, Bianca couldn't stop her body from trembling. This was supposed to be a time of celebration, to be thankful for peace after a long, brutal war. Finé only wanted to maintain that peace, so why were those who advocated for peace so often targeted with violence? Did people like that assassin desire more war that badly? Bianca grit her teeth; there was enough violence in this world without having to spark yet another war.

But Finé would say that was why it was so important to constantly strive for peace, Bianca knew.

As Bianca remained silent, a shadow flickered over Izetta's face, something like worry. "Thank you for saving Finé," she said to Bianca. "And I'm really grateful you're safe now too."

"Protecting Lady Finé is my - the Royal Guard's - solemn duty," Bianca said firmly, and her chest tightened. "She is most important to Eylstadt and its future."

Izetta bit her lip and fidgeted in the wheelchair. "You're important too," she said softly.

Before Bianca could ask what Izetta meant by that, the door opened, and Finé and a doctor stepped into the hospital room. The doctor was a woman, which almost surprised Bianca, but even before the war had begun, she'd heard of more and more women studying to become doctors. While the doctor appeared calm, Finé was hurried and worried, and her eyes grew wide when she spotted Bianca.

"Oh, Bianca, I'm so relieved…" she said with a weak smile. "Thank you, thank you so much…"

Bianca tried to speak, but no words came to her. She was always worrying Finé and Izetta, and she had no idea how to comfort them. As long as danger existed, as long as there were men like that assassin, she had to protect them and the happiness they'd found with each other, no matter what…!

The doctor examined Bianca, and Bianca grew self-conscious upon realizing Finé and Izetta were also watching intently. She thought of asking for privacy, but decided against it. Having them so close and seeing that they were safe and unharmed put her mind more at ease.

"Everything looks good," the doctor said once she finished her examination. "You'll make a full recovery with no permanent injuries, but you'll need to take some time to rest and regain your strength."

Izetta clapped her hands together. "You can stay with me and Lotte!"

"But I can't do that!" Bianca protested, and she winced as pain shot through her side. "I must protect Lady Finé-!"

"I know, and I'm grateful, I truly am," Finé said as she touched Bianca's shoulder, and Bianca's cheeks flushed. "But you have to protect yourself too. And besides," she added with a wink, "I'll be joining you and Izetta in a little while, so until then, please trust me and your Royal Guards."

Bianca chewed her lip. "I suppose I have no choice," she said, trying to smile. "In this condition, I won't be of any use to you until I recover."

Finé only smiled, but Bianca noticed that her violet eyes also watered as she slipped her hand into Izetta's.

* * *

The cottage Izetta and Lotte shared was quiet and cozy, Bianca thought. She'd visited a few times, mostly to ensure Izetta and Lotte were safe and comfortable, but when Finé visited, Bianca usually kept to the shadows to give Finé and Izetta time alone together, to allow them to enjoy their fairytale romance in peace. Eylstadt had always believed in the romance of the White Witch, but even if the original legend was a lie, Bianca knew that Finé and Izetta could create a new, truer legend.

(Even if their romance had to always remain secret, echoed a bitter thought in the back of her mind.)

As the days passed, the pain in Bianca's wound lessened, and Izetta and Lotte often helped clean and change her bandages. Soon she felt well enough to venture outside with Izetta, and her eyes took in the paths that had been paved for Izetta's wheelchair. Bianca smiled; Izetta had once said that this was the first true home she'd ever had.

"Lotte said Finé should be arriving tomorrow," Izetta said as she came beside Bianca, and they headed toward the pier. "She'll be happy to see how much you've recovered."

Bianca touched her side, where a dull ache still lingered. "It's nice, being here with you and Lotte."

Izetta glanced at Bianca, her eyes wide. "You're not bored? I mean, I like this kind of quiet place, after… after everything that's happened, but you're more used to a place like the capital, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine, really." Bianca let out a soft laugh; the air here really did feel refreshing, she thought. "But you could say I'm feeling restless because Lady Finé is coming soon."

Izetta smiled brightly; her smiles had grown more sincere, Bianca couldn't help but notice. "You've really missed her, haven't you?"

Bianca's cheeks flushed, although she didn't understand why. "I am a member of the Royal Guard, so it is my duty to protect Lady Finé, no matter what, and that I am apart from her so soon after an attempt on her life is… difficult to endure."

"You've known Finé for a long time, right?"

"Yes, since she was a child." Bianca laid her hand over her heart. "Both my mother and grandmother were also members of the Royal Guard."

Izetta moved closer to the edge of the pier, overlooking the calm waters of the lake. "Finé loves you a lot too, but not just as a member of the Royal Guard. She loves you as a friend and more."

Bianca stiffened; what did Izetta mean by that? "Lady Finé is very kind," she found herself saying. "And she loves you most of all."

Izetta turned to face Bianca, a mysterious smile on her lips. "I love you too, Bianca."

"Lady Izetta-!" Bianca tried to say, but she couldn't force the words. When had Izetta become so bold? How could she say such things so easily? But Bianca had to be mistaken; Izetta loved Finé. Bianca had seen them stealing moments alone together in private, but sometimes, when they looked at Bianca, their eyes held a strange longing… She shook her head; no, she was only a loyal subject, and she could be nothing more. "We should head back inside now. Lotte may need help preparing supper."

"If you say so," Izetta muttered as she lowered her face, and her red eyes grew clouded. As she came beside Bianca, she whispered, "And I'm sorry."

Bianca said nothing more as she and Izetta headed back to the cottage, and when she touched her injured side, she still felt that ache, but it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

* * *

The next day, Izetta seemed more like her usual self, especially once Finé arrived at the cottage. Finé too seemed her normal self, though Bianca noted the dark circles under her eyes, but much to Bianca's relief, she didn't fuss over Bianca, only expressing gratitude that Bianca's recovery was going well. Bianca simply smiled, wanting to give Izetta and Finé time alone together.

Supper was also a quiet affair, and Bianca offered to help Lotte prepare the meal. As the four of them ate, Izetta often asked Finé about news from the capital and how rebuilding was going. Bianca wanted to ask about the captured assassin, but she held her tongue; she was supposed to be recovering, and the Royal Guard would tell her the results of the investigation once she returned.

And the way Izetta smiled now, so sincerely, so lovingly, at Finé - Bianca didn't want to disturb that peace.

Once supper was finished and the dishes cleaned, Bianca headed outside alone and stood near the edge of the lake, whose quiet waters reflected sky stained in sunset. She touched her side, feeling the bandages under the clothes, but that ache no longer bothered her.

Izetta's sorrowful gaze of last night flashed before her eyes, and she clenched her hands over her heart. She should've been happy, she knew. Her wish had come true - Izetta no longer had to fight, and the war was over, thanks to her efforts and Finé's. Even if there was still resentment, even if there were still those opposed to peace, Finé and Izetta could finally be happy together.

Bianca let her hands fall to her sides and stared at the darkening sky. But she wanted _more_. How could she be so selfish, after everything Finé and Izetta had endured and suffered for this peace?

"Bianca!"

Jolting at the sound of that bright voice, Bianca turned her head, and Izetta approached her. "Lady Izetta?" she said. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Lady Finé?"

An awkward smile came upon Izetta's lips. "I could ask the same of you. You're still recovering, so I was worried."

"I'm fine," Bianca said with a sigh. "It's just that Lady Finé can't visit you often, so I thought I should give you two time alone together."

Izetta frowned, lowering her gaze. "But I miss you too," she said softly. "Is this about what happened last night? I know I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have just blurt all that out, but I meant what I said! Finé is precious to me, and so are you!"

"But Lady Finé-!" Bianca exclaimed, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. "You and her… You two are like a fairytale come true! You made the legend real!"

Izetta's eyes went wide, and she clutched the hem of her skirt tightly. "Finé talks about you all the time, and I know how you feel about her-"

"No, you don't understand!" Bianca cried, her eyes watering, and she couldn't stop herself. "Lady Finé is a princess, the archduchess of Eylstadt, and you're the White Witch straight out of our dearest legend! You two belong together! I'm a servant, Lady Finé's protector, and my role is to watch over her! I know you two love each other, so I'll do whatever I can to protect the both of you…"

As those words fell from her lips, pain shot through Bianca's side, and she slowly slumped to her knees, and worry was clear on Izetta's face as she reached out for Bianca. Bianca could almost smile; Izetta looked so very beautiful in the moonlight.

"Bianca…"

Bianca jerked her head up, and before her and Izetta stood Finé, a heavy shawl draped around her slim shoulders. Bianca's heart skipped a beat; had Finé heard everything she said?

A faint smile crossed Finé's lips as she knelt beside Bianca and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right? Does your side still hurt you?"

"It's fine," Bianca muttered, her cheeks burning. "You… you heard all that, didn't you?"

Finé nodded as she stood. "Izetta told me what happened last night, and she was worried she offended you."

Izetta blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"N-No, nothing like that!" Bianca said quickly. "It's just that… I don't want to interfere. I love you both, but you two love each other…"

Izetta reached out to touch Bianca's face. "And we love you too. Didn't I tell you that?"

Bianca's blush deepened, and again she wondered when Izetta had become so bold. Was it Finé's influence? "But romance is supposed to be two people… Three can't be right, can it…?"

"And there are people who believe that romance between women can't be right." Finé's expression grew solemn. "But there is nothing wrong with the love we feel for each other. It will be some time before we can all be together - Bianca and I are needed in the capital, and Izetta should remain here with Lotte - but someday, I'm certain we can make this romance true."

Bianca let out a faint laugh. She could never doubt Finé's convictions. "If that is your wish, my lady," she said as she took Finé's hand. "If you truly believe this is right, I will put my trust in you." She brushed her lips against the back of Finé's hand, and Finé's skin was soft and warm.

Finé's eyes grew moist. "Bianca, Izetta, I love the both of you so much."

As Bianca stood, Izetta beckoned her closer, and as she did so, Izetta threw her arms around Bianca's shoulders and pressed her lips against Bianca's. She really had grown bolder since surviving that final battle with Sophie, Bianca thought. But maybe brushing so close to death truly helped her finally realize her true feelings.

"Let's go back inside, and we'll help you with your bandages," Finé said she took Bianca's hand into hers.

"Thank you," was all that Bianca found she could say, and as the three of them headed back to the cottage, the ache in her heart no longer bothered her.


End file.
